Son unas Tontas
by Esthelar
Summary: Lazuli y Amatista son unas tontas por dejarse amedrentar, que les hieran el autoestima y permitieran que Jasper les arruinara el día. ¡Pero Jasper es aún más tonta!


**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí me reporto de nuevo con un oneshot que es para el fandom de Steven Universe, aprovechando que recientemente lo estuve volviendo a ver y la inspiración me nació (aprovechando las vacaciones, porque después ya no podré escribir con tanta libertad en ciclo escolar).**

 **Espero que le guste aunque sea a una personita entre un millón.**

 **Advertencia:** No lo lean si no han visto los recientes episodios de Steven Universe, pueden no entenderlo o puede que los termine spoileando con algo si siguen el programa.

 **Summary:** Lazuli y Amatista son unas tontas por dejarse amedrentar, que les hieran el autoestima y permitieran que Jasper les arruinara el día. ¡Pero Jasper es aún más tonta! {Peridot POV}

 _ **Disclaimer:** Steven Universe y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar._

* * *

 **.**

 **SON UNAS TONTAS**

* * *

A Lazuli la noté algo decaída cuando regresó al granero luego de su salida con Steven, lo cual no encajaba en el rompecabezas de la idea que yo tenía sobre un viaje al mar con Steven y el señor Papá de Steven. Tenía planeado para esa noche ver mi episodio favorito de Camp Pining Hearts por vez número cuatrocientos sesenta y cinco, pero los ánimos de mi compañera de granero me abrumaron y las ganas se me quitaron, así que mejor opté por apagar la caja que Steven llamaba televisión.

 _Ahora tenía toda la noche para pensar, y estar de ociosa utilizando la tablet que me regalaron y navegar por "internet" de vez en cuando (Los humanos tendrán tecnología arcaica, pero debo confesar que últimamente me divierten mucho sus inventos... además este último aparato me recuerda mucho al sistema que utilizaba con mis partes robóticas que "en paz descansan" y cuya ausencia revelan mi verdadero tamaño)._

Pensé que la seriedad y la ausencia de una sonrisa en el rostro de Lazuli se trataba de la evidente intolerancia que le tenía al agua porque le recordaban la tumba marina donde estuvo por mucho tiempo —encerrada en una fusión con Jasper—, pero después me di cuenta que no fue así.

Lazuli no era la única gema con un repentino bajón de ánimos después de una salida con Steven.

 _Steven hace sonreír a las gemas, incluso puede entablar amistad con las gemas corruptas, defectuosas, cuarteadas o... incluso perdidas como yo._

La Amatista tampoco se veía de muy buen humor, ¿cómo las demás no se dieron cuenta que algo no estaba bien en ella? Incluso su apariencia cambió, o mejor dicho los colores de su atuendo se invirtieron, ¡Significa que alguien la había agredido y destruyó su forma física!

Puedo entenderlo de Steven, ese chico es demasiado despistado y puro para esta horrible realidad (no se da cuenta a no ser que sea demasiado evidente o se lo digan en la cara), ¿pero las demás qué? ¿Acaso no vieron que se estaba desquitando con unos inocentes huevos de gallina que dejaba caer en esa trituradora oculta bajo aquel espacio de la cocina que llaman _lavaplatos_?

Poco después me enteré de todo, en secreto pero me enteré cuando las Crystal Gems nos visitaron al granero. La visión futura de la permafu... perdón, de Garnet, tiene muchas ventajas porque la tienen informada con anticipación sobre lo que va a pasar o puede ocurrir, y me contó con brevedad sobre lo que pasó con las chicas.

 _Bueno, en realidad lo hizo porque su visión futura le advirtió de una enfadosa sesión de preguntas por parte de su servidora si ella (¿o ellas? Ya saben, Rubí y Zafiro... que confuso) se negaba a "soltar la sopa" o "cantar" a la primera, como suelen decir algunas personas para referirse a revelar información..._

 _Y porque el hacerlo no iba a perjudicar a nadie, no significaría ninguna amenaza._

Los dos casos se resumieron en una sola palabra.

 _Jasper_

Jasper había reaparecido, seguía con vida.

 _La misma Jasper que dijimos estaba en el planeta Neptuno para que los cinco rubies se marcharan del planeta sin delatarnos con Diamante Amarillo._

 _La misma Jasper bruta que no entiende razones y no escuchaba mis consejos cuando yo servía como su técnica que obedecía sus ordenes de mala gana._

 _La misma Jasper que es un dolor en el trasero y estuvo prisionera en lo profundo del Océano junto con Lazuli._

 _La misma Jasper obsesionada con la Rose Cuarzo que dejó de existir para que Steven naciera._

La veterana de guerra regresó con intenciones de crear su propio ejercito con las gemas corruptas, y había herido a dos gemas cercanas con palabras que son capaces de humedecer la visión esférica (que me insisten mil veces que se llaman _ojos_ ) de cualquiera.

Palabras que ellas no deseaban escuchar.

.

Jasper había jugado sucio, atacó justo en el autoestima de las chicas.

A Lazuli la señaló de ser _un monstruo con un poder que nadie puede controlar_ , y a Amatista la llamó _una broma_ además de _defectuosa_ con todas las intenciones de lastimar y revelar debilidades que pueden ser mortales.

Un juego sucio definitivamente, pero eso debieron haberlo esperado de una despiadada veterana que luchó en la guerra de las gemas hace más de 5000 años, alguien así por lógica debe saber estrategias sobre cómo herir el orgullo de sus enemigos _débiles_ aunque casi siempre empleaba la fuerza bruta en el campo de batalla.

.

Pero por lo que llegué a comprender de acuerdo a lo que me relató Garnet, Jasper tampoco se había comportando tan normal dentro de sus estándares... no sé si es la Tierra o la fusión que tiene algún efecto en especial sobre las gemas como para que se presentara ese fenómeno.

Con Amatista... la hizo morder el polvo vergonzosamente, y quiso destruir su gema después de haberla humillado y pisoteado en su última aparición, siendo salvada por Steven y su amiga. _Bueno, eso no me impresiona... aun está dentro de lo normal, pero..._

Con Lazuli... quiso aprovecharse de ella para volver a ser Malachite y sentirse poderosa, se obsesionó de manera enfermiza con el poder de la fusión que antes despreció por considerarla una táctica barata de batalla. _¡Ese cambio de idea sí da miedo!_

 _Por mis estrellas... siento mucha pena por Lazuli, estar fusionada con alguien que te desagrada debe ser aterrador. Malachite es totalmente lo contrario a lo que representa Garnet._

.

Son unas tontas...

 _Lazuli es una tonta por haber permitido que Jasper la confundiera tanto con sus palabras como con su propuesta de fusión. Aunque la felicito por haberla mandado a volar (...literalmente hablando)._

 _Amatista es una tonta por dejarse llevar por los comentarios de una gema que ni siquiera la conoce. (¿A quién le importa que sea de baja estatura? Steven y yo también somos de baja estatura... jeh, somos un equipo enanito pero geniales)._

 _YO también soy una tonta... tonta por haberme dejado influir por Steven y conmoverme con la vida de este planeta que Diamante Amarillo desea destruir._

 _TODAS somos unas TONTAS..._

¡Pero ellas son más tontas que yo!

Tontas por permitir que la reaparición de Jasper las afectara de esa manera y les calentara la cabeza.

Hay que pensar las cosas con lógica y templanza, así siempre es más fácil sobrellevar cualquier situación.

.

 _Ella es puro músculo y brutalidad_

 _Yo soy cerebro y fragilidad._

 _La fuerza bruta se deja llevar por sus emociones y se impacienta con facilidad_

 _La lógica es fría y paciente, pierde los estribos con muchísima dificultad._

 _._

 _El poder de la mente puede superar a la fuerza por una gran diferencia._

 _Los pequeños puede vencer a los grandes._

 _El valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere._

Yo estuve más que acostumbrada a sus palabras fuertes y agresivas que denotaban su autoridad. Cuando yo obedecía sus ordenes y ella me soltaba comentarios mordaces me parecía algo sumamente normal, por lo tanto no me afectaban... _mucho_.

Yo solo me enfocaba en cumplir con mi misión, a diferencia de ella que solo quería la revancha con Rose Cuarzo aunque perjudicara la misión de una _simple técnica_ como yo.

A veces solo me molestaba el no poder devolverle sus comentarios cuando llegaba a pasarse de la raya, pero valía la pena cuando prefería ignorarla porque se molestaba más y se desquitaba en otro lado (A veces el aburrimiento sacaba lo peor de ella y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que aguantar sus abusos verbales hasta que se le pasara... _vaya demente ahora que lo pienso_ ).

Pero ahora es diferente... yo ya no obedezco las órdenes del planeta Madre, mucho menos a ella. Así que ya no tengo la obligación de quedarme callada.

La próxima vez que Jasper decida aparecer, esta vez estaré allí para gritarle en su cara que es una verdadera tonta que ni siquiera vale la pena.

¡Jasper es tan tonta como Diamante Amarillo! _Quisiera ver la expresión de su cara cuando ese día llegue._

 _Probablemente destruya mi forma física..._

 _Probablemente resquebraje mi gema tan pronto me tenga en sus manos..._

 _Pero eso sí, no sin antes haber dado batalla como yo sé hacerlo, no estoy completamente indefensa como creía._

Porque nadie... repito ¡Nadie lastima a mis amigos!

¡NADIE LASTIMA A MI FAMILIA!

...

Familia... jeh.

Esa palabra todavía es una novedad para mí... y su significado mucho más... pero me gusta.

.

 _Mi nueva familia..._

 _Es pequeña, y algo disfuncional_

 _Compuesta por una bola de traidoras que le dieron la espalda al planeta Madre, con Steven a la cabeza._

 _Pero es lo que tengo..._

 _Y ahora me gusta mi nueva vida._

.

.

~FIN~

* * *

 **Notas finales: Espero no haber decepcionado, es el primer fic que escribo para este fandom.**

 **Quise escribir esto tan pronto hice maratón de todos los episodios de la tercera temporada de Steven Universe que han salido hasta ahora (yo los veo por lotes, es decir cuando ya salieron varios capítulos cada cierto tiempo).**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **.::REVIEWS::.**

 **Ixurdes** **: Me alegran mucho tus palabras, porque significa que he cumplido con mi objetivo de seguir la línea de la serie más tener cuidado con la redacción 3**

 **Faxifa** **: Muchas gracias linda, pero habría sido demasiado honor que Sugar lo leyera pero aprecio tus palabras 3**

 **Guest** **: Me alegra que fuera de su agrado aunque no fue intencional que me quedara fluff =´).**

 **Flame n' Shadows** **: Por supuesto que así seguiré.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!**


End file.
